Last Night
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer and Ryan spend the night together and it doesn't end so well. Rymmer relationship. If you have a problem with it don't read it. Coz i hate peeps who review just to tell me what a stupid story and couple it is. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: The O.C. and all the things that go with it belong to Josh Schwartz, FOX, College Hills Pictures, Wonderland Sound and Vision and Warner Brothers.**

**Im having a shit day, Gosh I hate my parents! I just got my school report and lets just say they were less than happy (My parents are divorced but they've become some sort of tag team...Ew) So I have locked myself in my room and here I am writing this, well since you probably don't give a stuff about my tragic and meaningless life here is another Rymmer one shot.**

**Outline: Marissa actually died after she took that overdose in 'The Escape' Episode seven of Season one and Summer and Ryan started secretly dating. Seth has no idea they are together.**

**Summary: A little Rymmer one shot, Summer and Ryan spend the night together and it doesn't end so well...**

It was late on a Friday night and Ryan and Summer were hanging out in the poolhouse together. The Cohens had attended a charity benefit and Ryan had made up a lame excuse to get out of it.

"I can't believe school starts on Monday. Everything is going to be beyond weird without Coop by my side" Summer said resting on Ryan's bed.

"Mmmh" Ryan murmured.

"Well I mean of course it will be cool and all seeing everyone, but I'm pretty sure no one knows except Dr Kim and Marissa's teachers"

"Yeah" Ryan said bored.

"So explaining what happened to her will be real nice, I am really looking forward to it" Summer said sarcasm painting her voice.

Ryan let out a tiny chuckle and sat up to face her. "Seth, Sandy and Kirsten will be here in about half an hour" Ryan said leaning towards her mischieviously.

"Oh, no, no" Summer said laughing as he neared closer and closer to her.

"Oh, yes, yes" Ryan said smirking.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Summer said laughing as Ryan tickled her.

"Your gonna get it Atwood" Summer said climbing on top of him and kissing his lips with force.

Ryan smiled as they pulled away from each other for air. Ryan rolled her over so that he was on top. He gently slid down the strap of her top so that her shoulders were showing. He made little kisses on her shoulder, on her colar bone. She started giggling. He smiled at her then continued up her neck then missing her lips. On purpose. Summer started to speak but stopped as Ryan kissed her forehead then down to the bridge of her nose and finally to her lips. Summer laughed through their kisses and wraped her arms around his neck. "Your cute" Ryan remarked.

"I know" Summer said back to him.

Ryan chuckled. "The Cohens...will...be...here any...second" Ryan said to Summer through their oh-so-passionate kisses.

"How...long...have...we got?" Summer asked still managing to kiss him as she spoke.

"About twenty minutes" Ryan said pulling away to look at his alarm clock. Summer grabbed a hold of his shirt and tenderly kissed him again.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Ryan said.

"Not really" Summer said turning them over and sitting on top if Ryan. She took Ryan's hand and placed it on her thigh.

Ryan looked her in the eye. "Don't speak" Summer whispered as Ryan began to talk.

Summer guided Ryan's hand further up her thigh. Of course he didn't complain. "I'm ready" Summer said confidently yet with a streak of nervousness in her tone.

"You mean...?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted my first time to be special and tonight feels right" Summer explained.

"Your a virgin?" Ryan asked a bit blown away.

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" Summer teased. She knew what her reputation was.

"No it's just..." Ryan said awkwardly.

"Ohh, you look so hot when your trying to come up with a lie on the spot" Summer said smiling.

"So are positive you want to" Ryan asked unsure if he was the right guy to take her virginity. It's not like they've been going out for ages and are in love or anything. Suffice to say he did care for her a lot.

"Well, when I see something I want I get it. And I want you, I don't want to give it up to a self centred water polo playing moron whose only goal in life is to score" Summer explained.

Ryan nodded. "The Cohen's will be back soon, so why don't we go to my place" Summer offered with determination.

"Sounds good" Ryan said truthfully. Summer led the way to her car and they drove to Summer's mansion. Anxiety and fear having a battle in her mind. But also happiness and excitement. They went up to her room and shut the door...

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - --

The next morning Summer awoke in her bed. She bit her lip subconsciously and didn't know if she wanted cry or smile.

**Flashback**

"_Are you okay?" Ryan asked Summer after he entered her._

"_Yeah, I think so" Summer replied even thoughs she was about to scream and or cry from the pain._

**End of Flashback**

She had taken Ryan home last night so that the Cohen's wouldn't get angry. Summer sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She began to think it was a mistake.

**Flashback**

"_Real life is so different from the movies" Summer commented allowing herself to smile despite the pain._

_Ryan looked at her worried but let it go after she smiled. Not the smartest thing to do._

"_Uhhh, Ohh" Summer yelped._

"_Do you wanna stop?" Ryan asked concerned about the amount of tears streaming freely down her face._

"_No, no. I'm ok, I promise" Summer reassured wiping her tears that she didn't even know had fallen._

**End of Flasback**

A knock on the door startled Summer out of her daze. "Good morning baby" Neil Roberts said opening his daughters door.

"Hey Daddy" Summer said suddenly feeling guilt times a hundred.

"Is every thing ok?" Neil asked noticing Summer gagging a bit.

Summer nodded and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm gonna puke" Summer said running to her bathroom.

"Are you sick?" Neil walked into the bathroom and asked Summer.

"Must be" Summer said.

"I'll schedule you an appointment with Dr Keiran before I leave for work" Neil said walking back downstairs.

Summer followed him. "When did you get home last night?" Summer asked.

"Around three, a woman named Veronica Townsend needed emergency liposuction" Neil said laughing.

Summer didn't reply. "I'll call Dr Keiran now" Neil said picking up the phone.

"...Yes Hi my daugher Summer Roberts is feeling unwell would she be able to get an appointment today?" Neil asked the receptionist on the other line.

"...Great thanks. Ten will be fine...good bye" Neil finished.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

It was nine thirty in the morning and Summer sat by the toilet heaving. Spew decorating the outline of her mouth. Her alarm clock rang, reminding her to get ready. Summer regretted last night A LOT. She could barely look at herself in the mirror with out thinking she was a skank. Now she was sick and...ughh.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What seems to be the problem Miss Roberts?" Dr Keiran asked.

"Well this morning I have been vomitting for no apparent reason and I just feel really lethargic and stuff" Summer explained.

"Mmmh, have you eaten anything that could have past it's due by date recently?" He asked.

"Not that I can recall" Summer said.

"Have you done anything that could warrant suspicion?" He asked.

"Uhh..." Summer started to think. Then she came to realisation and her whole world fell to pieces.

**Flashback**

"_Do you take the pill?" Ryan asked. Forgetting momentarily that she was a virgin._

"_Totally" Summer lied. She hadn't ever even seen 'The Pill' let alone know much about it._

**End of Flashback **

"Summer? Is everything ok? You look terribly pale" Dr Keiran noticed. He wrote down this symptom and all her others and tried to come to a conclusion.

"I think I know what's wrong" Summer said tears beginning to fall.

"Runny eyes" Dr Keiran thought out loud as he wrote it down as a symptom.

"Far out" Summer mumbled angrily. 'Why was _this s_tupid guy our family doctor, he thinks every freaking thing I say is a symptom' Summer thought frustrated.

"Do you promise not to say anything to my dad about this?" Summer gained the courage to tell him.

"Of course Summer" He replied genuinly.

"I think I might be pregnant" Summer let out 'pregnant' like it was a foreign language.

Dr Keiran choked on his water. "Summer, last time I saw you, you didn't even have a boyfriend and had absolutely no interest in men whatsoever. And correct me if I am wrong but that was just under two years ago" He said baffled.

Summer sighed.

"So, uh, a lot has changed in the year huh?" Dr Keiran asked even though it wasn't a question; more like a statement.

"I guess so" Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Well, here are a couple of pregnancy tests. And um we'll soon see if your suspicions are realisations" He said.

"Thanks" Summer said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -

Not long later Summer emerged from the Doctors toilet with a pregnancy test that showed two pink bars.

Crap.

Summer walked down the corridor and opened Dr Keirans door. She was certainly surprised with what she saw.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Summer said in an almost whisper.

"I wanted to check up on you and see what was wrong. I didn't expect this" Neil said trying to play calm even though his little girl had a baby inside her and not long before had a boy inside her.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry" Summer pleaded while bursting into tears.

"Come on, we'll talk about this at home" Neil said storming out of the doctors office and into the waiting area.

Summer followed, still crying, pregnancy test in hand.

"Ohhh, don't look now. Dr Neil Roberts daughter has a pregnancy test. Serves them right" Taryn Baker said to her friend.

Taryn's friend Joan gasped. "Even better; Veronica Townsend got lipo last night, word is it didn't go to well" Joan gossiped cheerfully.

"What does that mean for Neil's career?" Taryn asked

Summer over heard the newpsies and rolled her eyes at how pathetic they were.

-- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -

"Who is he?" Neil asked as him and Summer sat in their lounge.

"Dad, come on" Summer asked getting annoyed.

"Who was it Summer? You either tell me or you get a DNA test" Neil said.

"Ryan" Summer said quietly while looking down.

"Ryan who?" Neil asked.

"Ryan Atwood" Summer snapped.

"That boy that The Cohens took in?" Neil asked surprised.

Meanwile Ryan got out of the Cohen's range rover and got ready to ring the Roberts's doorbell but paused when he heard the conversation persuing inside.

"His name is Ryan" Summer snarled.

Ryan listened even closer.

"I don't care what his name is. When did the two of you begin dating any way? Let alone have sex!" Neil yelled.

Summer cried. "DAD I AM SIXTEEN YOU KNEW I T WOULD HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs.

Outside Ryan stood there speechless. Well it's good thing he was alone then.

"Summer, I realise that when your a teenager everything seems like it needs to be rushed and it feels like you need to do certain things to be 'cool' but you clearly were not ready for this" Neil stated calmly.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Summer wailed.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for the fact that you being pregnant will scar your step mother and I's reputation" Neil said surprisingly coldly.

Ryan felt like he was about to faint. He did. Moments later he awoke to hear more yelling from Neil and even more screaming from Summer.

He quietly walked back to the car and drove off; his mind reeling.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cohen. May I talk to Ryan please" Summer asked Sandy and Kirsten later that night.

"Sure Summer he's in the poolhouse" Kirsten said. Sandy looked confused.

"Just school stuff. I'm not sure what I have first period tomorrow and we have similar schedules" Summer lied.

Sandy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Chino" Summer squeked out nervously.

"Hi" Ryan said still processing what he had over heard earlier that day.

"So. Um. I'm like. This is hard..." Summer started.

"I know" Ryan said standing up.

"Wait. What?" Summer asked.

"I over heard you and your dad this morning" Ryan said putting his arms around her waist.

Summer smiled but soon enough the tears fell. "I'm so sorry Ryan" Summer said.

"No. don't be. _I'm _sorry, it's my fault your pregnant" Ryan debated.

"But I am the one who wanted to go through with it" Summer said.

"We _both_ made that mistake Summer. Don't be so hard on yourself" Ryan said understandingly.

"I love you Ry" Summer blurted out.

"I love you too" Ryan said. Truthfully.

Summer rested her head on Ryan's chest and closed her eyes. She felt Ryan go stiff. Not in _that_ way. She opened her eyes and saw Sandy Cohen standing there. With the most disapproving face you could ever see on a human.

**TBC...Maybe**

**Ya know what. I think im gonna continue if I get enough praise to. Oh and I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA ABOUT BEING PREGNANT...so I am very sorry if I got anything wrong, which I probably did (sorry) Review please.**


End file.
